


Season 15, Time For Another Wedding

by EvertheOptimistWaywardAF



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvertheOptimistWaywardAF/pseuds/EvertheOptimistWaywardAF
Summary: As the title implies, it's a sweet and short fic involving a wedding, some dangerous last minute planning, and a family.





	Season 15, Time For Another Wedding

Jack is the flower boy. He's wearing a little daisy crown when Sam passes him in the hallway, his cheeks flushed pink. He grins, displaying the gap in his teeth. Dean had recommended braces for the 19-year-old toddler, but Jack was perfect the way he was. Sam's family was like that- not what he expected, not what he envisioned, but... somehow perfect. Jack gave him a hug, embracing him with the smell of flowers. Apparently, Jack was taking his job very seriously. 

Rowena picked all the outfits, of course, Sam thinks as he looks in his closet as the nice tux. He would've never bought this on his own. Of course, she's only expecting him to wear this once. Rowena knows she won't change Sam completely... even with how many times she tried to burn his jackets, even before they started dating. Sam is sad Mary couldn’t be there but they plan to film it. Cas will take it up to Heaven so Mary and the Heaven Crew can see it too. Sam wishes he could see the look on Bobby and Ellen's faces. He secretly hopes they're proud of him. Kevin is the ring bearer, Linda cheering him on from the seats. He's a little flickery, but it's nothing that the rehearsals can't figure out. Once again, another strange yet perfect imperfection. Sam didn't imagine his ring bearer would be a ghost, but there he was. Garth brings his daughter and Bess (and the whole werewolf pack, who take up more than a few seats). The Wayward Sisters arrive but Patience isn’t really sure why she’s there because she’s never talked to Sam or Rowena, but oh well, she thinks. More time in the car with grumpy Claire. Patience had a feeling that Claire wasn't fond of weddings, seeing as the only person Claire had ever loved romantically was gone... three years now, but Claire couldn't let go. Dark Kaia was still out there... and honestly, that was something that would hang over Claire for a while. Someday... a small voice whispers in the back of Patience's mind... someday soon.

They leave a few seats empty in memory of Fergus and Gavin. The front row to the left... it's empty. Mary's seat is there, as well as spots that would be for other people Sam and Rowena set aside... people who couldn't make it. On the right side of the front aisle were the Winchesters. Dean and Jack. Dean is barely on the edge of his seat as Sam walks up. He gives him a quiet smile, a reassurance. Jack walks down the aisle, throwing flower pedals everywhere... into people's hair, all over the place. Garth's daughter races after him, picking up the pedals and redistributing them in the air. She's enjoying this moment of happiness.

It’s lovely, but of course, they already got married. It was kind of those… might as well do it moments. Sam had everything planned, but Rowena was the one who proposed, and they went to the lake by the Bunker and sat all night, talking. Just talking. It seemed so strange to just be talking, but it was nice. Sam was legally dead and Rowena was a legally dead illegal immigrant so they didn’t opt for real papers, just a random sheet from Sam’s bag. 

“Do you remember what Mary said?”

“What in particular?” Sam laughed. Sometimes he forgot that Rowena and Mary had been familiar- not friends, exactly, but familiar in the sense that they had a common goal and loved the same people. 

“She said that she would’ve still married John, even if she knew what lay ahead, because if she hadn’t, the world would be a whole lot worse for it. I’m not afraid of the future, Samuel. We have tonight. And maybe tomorrow morning, and possibly forever… but I don’t care if we don’t have forever. I’m not scared of the future anymore. I love you now.”

In the present day, Sam was standing at the altar. Rowena had never looked so happy before, an awkward smile on her face. Her dress was beautiful, and absolutely her, but not totally what Sam had expected. She looked beautiful. Sam looked to Cas, who smiled gently. 

“Well, I’m an angel, so…” He said. “You’re married.” 

Sam and Rowena kissed, and they were met with swell of noise. And of course, the best man… Dean. Where would Sam be without him? 

Rowena threw the bouquet at the party. It hit Castiel in the face. Sam wasn't sure what to interpret that as. Claire picked it up and handed to him with a glum look on her face. Cas gave her a soft smile, and she finally smiled back. No, this family wasn't perfect. It was barely a family at all. It was just a wedding overrun by dancing werewolves. Jules sang 'Can't Help Falling In Love' while they slow danced. Sam spotted Cas, Dean, and Jack dancing together, laughing. 

He knew that what Rowena said was right… that even though they would be facing pain… even though so much still loomed over their heads… they had tonight. They had their freedom. And they were going to live for the hell of it.


End file.
